


Naughty

by LittleMusician



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Headcanon, I wrote this for platonicvldweek day 4- home, Prankster Pidge, This is before Kerberos so I kept her name as Katie, holt siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusician/pseuds/LittleMusician
Summary: Prankster Pidge





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> I put a warning of "graphic depiction of violence", but it's very minor.
> 
> I imagine Matt is around 16 or 17 years old and Pidge is 6 or 7ish.

Pidge was quite a prankster when she was younger. Once, she switched the salt and sugar shaker. That ended up in a catastrophe because Matt was doing an experiment and the reaction caused a mini poof turning his face and all of the nearby surroundings green.

"Huh? Wait...? But- how?"  
Matt was spluttering nonsense, confused as to why the chemicals reacted that way. His head jerked to the side when he suddenly heard a burst of laughter and saw a fluff of hair stumble forward to the kitchen floor. There, was his little sister who wiped a tear and looked up at him.

"Why so blue? Or should I say, green?" Katie snickered.

He whimpered one quick moment before instantly jumping off his seat to chase her. Katie squealed and ran away laughing.

* * * * *

There was also the time when Matt was in high school. He came home with broken glasses and dried up blood on his lip. His very concerned parents demanded an explanation and he said that he was "playing basketball with friends and the ball had landed on his face".

Colleen sighed, the worry in her face much less evident. "Alright, just clean up and I'll call you down for dinner." She held her son tightly and kissed his forehead before going back to the kitchen. Matt went up to his room but didn't notice Katie there by his desktop.

"Playing basketball? I call a bluff"

Matt squealed in surprise.

"Katie?! When did you-"

"What really happened?"

"Oh this?" He said pointing to his lip, "I was playing basketball!"

Katie raised an eyebrow unconvinced.

"Do you even know what basketball is?"

Matt shuffled his feet on the floor and looked around his bedroom walls which were much more blurry to him now.

"Of course! It's the sport with that orange ball, and there are teams, you bounce it up-"

"Matt please," Katie's eyes were pleading. Matt sighed in defeat and he closed his bedroom door. Meanwhile his sister jumped to his bed and sat cross legged.

"Did someone... do this to you?"

Matt looked away embarassed and fidgeted with his sleeves. Katie was furious.

"You have to do something about it! Mom and Dad can help!"

"NO! Katie please don't say anything!"

"But we learned in school-"

"No! Katie please", Matt's lips quivered and she stopped pushing him. She slumped on his bed in surrender and crossed her arms pouting. Matt took a deep breath.

"Thanks for caring but don't worry, I'll be fine"

She knew her brother. She knew he didn't want to cause any trouble. She knew he'd be willing to endure whatever harm as long as he didn't hurt anyone but that's just not fair.

"Fine, I won't tell Mom or Dad"

"Thank you." He hugged her and she hugged him back.

* * * * *

Katie could not understand what all those two letter words and tiny numbers meant. Were they code? She found the formula for the experiment she sabotaged a while back and wanted to recreate the poof. She eventually called a truce and settled for being crafty. Out of several items she found around the home she made a catapult and slingshot. She then rummaged through her mom's makeup kit and melted some lipsticks.

_Perfumes? Glitter? Let's just shove it all in_. She also got some oatmeal and took a small bottle of acryllic paint. With that, she was on her way.

* * * * *

Matt came home laughing hysterically the next day.

"KA-TIEEE?!" He found her at the top of the stairwell looking completely innocent with hands behind her back as she swayed side to side smiling.

"Yes?"

"You should've seen it! I was waiting for my bus this morning and out of nowhere there was a paintball water balloon attack aimed toward those 'friends I played basketball with,'" he said as put air quotes around the last phrase.

Katie went down the stairs and sat on the bottom step, hands still behind her back. She looked up at her brother listening intently with a big smile.

"You won't believe this!" He put his hands out, ready to act out the scene.

"Someone dressed up in a pidgeotto costume, jumped out of a tree, and chased them down the street with a satchel of their ammo, and slingshotted every balloon! They fell to their knees as the pidgeotto slowly walked to them!"

Matt's voice was animated as he motioned one action to the next. He had to pause because he just kept laughing. His energy was absolutely infectious and so she listened intently.

"Everyone was pretty much crowding around! It was like some showdown! Then the pidgeotto said, 'you dare bully anyone again and I promise you that this won't be the last you see of me.' THEY LOOKED TERRIFIED!"

Matt was hunched over, laughing in tears.

"OF A LITTLE PIDGEOTTO!"

"So then what happened to them in school?"

"They looked AND smelled like Sephora on Black Friday and oatmeal. They were a hot mess. But see? Things worked out fine!"

"Hmm, that's true. Anyway, Mom said you can take me out trick or treating!"

"Trick or treating? That's not for another month but yea, of course!"

"Yay!"

"Have you gotten a costume?"

"Mhmm! It's a bit dirty though because I was playing earlier"

Matt chuckled, of course she'd already get her costume dirty.

"What are you going to be?"

"Come look! It's in my room!" With that, they all ran up the stairs and headed for her room.

Matt's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Not because of the dirt but because it was the unmistakable pidgeotto costume he saw that morning covered in some splotches of different colours.

Katie held out her slingshot and catapult for him to see.

"Look what I made! I tested them out and they're so much fun to play with!"

Matt was in disbelief, and babbled incohorent nonsense. Katie just hugged him and he hugged her back.

* * * * *

When things didn't go as she pleased, Pidge pranked. Such mischief and mayhem has she caused through the years. The biggest and final act of rebellion was sneaking into the Garrison with a new identity. Losing her father and brother were unacceptable and just she wouldn't let it be. With her, there has to be a way.

"Just because you find that life's not fair / It doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it"  
-Tim Minchkin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Naughty" by Tim Minchkin (Sophia Gennusa's rendition)
> 
> I wrote this for #platonicvldweek
> 
> Pidge's song- the little rascal. @agapostemon and I headcanon that Pidge takes after her mom who's more of a prankster.


End file.
